Removal of Clarke
by The 100ForEver
Summary: Un matin, Clarke se fait enlever par la reine d'Azgeda. Lexa arrivera-t-elle a la sauver ? Ou sera-t-il trop tard ?
1. 1e Chapitre - l'enlévement

Clarke vivait depuis maintenant quatre mois à Polis avec Lexa.

Elle n'avait pas pardonné à cette dernière sa trahison au Mont Weather mais Lexa faisait tous pour retrouver la confiance de Clarke. Cette dernière et Lexa se rapprocher un peu plus chaque jour.

Abby, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Bellamy et Monty venait régulièrement la voir mais Abby ne supporter pas de vivre loin de sa fille et Raven et Octavia penser sérieusement à venir vivre à Polis car Clarke leur manquer énormément.

Un matin, alors que Clarke se promenait pour cueillir des plantes médicinales, quatre guerriers l'attaquèrent.

 **1er guerrier :** tu ne devrais pas te promener seule princesse.

 **Clarke :** je n'ai pas besoin de garde, je sais me défendre seule.

Clarke donna un coup de pied dans la cheville du premier guerrier qui hurla de douleur et profita de la surprise des autres guerriers pour frapper le deuxième en plein visage avec le manche de son épée. Le troisième guerrier se jeta sur Clarke avec son épée mais Clarke para le coup avec la sienne. Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas le quatrième guerrier arriver derrière elle et la désarmer en la frappant au visage avec son poignard.

 **2e guerrier :** tu as de la chance que notre reine te veuille en vie sinon je te trancherai la gorge moi-même.

 **Clarke :** je n'irai nulle part avec vous.

 **1er guerrier :** mais on ne te laisse pas le choix princesse.

Deux des guerriers attachèrent les mains de Clarke derrière son dos et partirent en direction de la nation des glaces.

Plus tard, à Polis, Lexa s'inquiétait énormément de ne pas voir Clarke revenir, elle fit appeler Indra.

 **Indra:** Heda!

 **Lexa :** Clarke n'est toujours pas rentré, envoie des guerriers à sa recherche.

 **Indra:** Sha Heda!

Indra repartit et demanda à Octavia, Lincoln et Ryder d'aller chercher Clarke.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en forêt à la recherche de Clarke, Octavia vit l'épée de cette dernière ainsi que du sang sur le sol.

 **Octavia :** Oh mon Dieu ! Non Clarke ! Pas toi !

 **Lincoln :** t'inquiète pas Octavia, on va la retrouver.

 **Octavia :** elle est peut-être déjà morte.

 **Lincoln :** non ! Clarke est une battante, elle va s'en sortir, il faut qu'on garde notre calme.

 **Octavia :** comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme alors que ma meilleure amie s'est fait enlever et qu'on ne sait même par qui ou même où elle se trouve.

 **Ryder :** Il faut rentrer à Polis prévenir la commandante.

Sur ceux, Octavia, Lincoln et Ryder se mirent à courir à travers la forêt pour prévenir Heda.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke et les quatre guerriers venaient d'arriver à Azgeda. Ils emmenèrent Clarke dans une pièce sombre et l'attachèrent avec les bras suspendus au plafond. Deux guerriers partirent prévenir la reine Nia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent et une femme brune avec quelques mèches blondes, des peintures bleu sur le visage et un regard glacial arriva devant Clarke.

 **Nia :** alors, comme ça c'est toi Wenheda.

 **Clarke :** vous vous êtes Nia, la garce qui a tue Costia.

Clarke eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la reine Nia lui donna un coup qui éclata la lèvre de Clarke.

 **Nia :** je sais qui tu es Clarke du peuple du ciel. Tu as fait tomber les hommes des montagnes et tu as gagné le respect du peuple de Polis. Si tu réponds à mes questions je ne te ferais rien mais si tu refuses de répondre, tu souffriras.

 **Clarke :** allez vous faire foutre !

Clarke reçut un coup au niveau des cotes qui la fit se plier en deux.

 **Nia :** je veux connaitre les secrets du Heda.

 **Clarke :** autant me tuait tout de suite parce que je ne vous dirai jamais rien.

 **Nia :** tu continues à protéger ta chère Lexa après qu'elle t'est trahie au Mont Weather.

 **Clarke :** oui, je la protégerai jusqu'à ma mort.

La reine Nia fait signe à deux de ces guerriers qui arrachèrent le tee-shirt de Clarke et ils entaillèrent sa peau avec leur épée.

Du côté d'Octavia, tous les trois arrivèrent à Polis en courant et allèrent directement jusque chez Lexa pour la prévenir de la disparition de Clarke. En arrivant, Lexa était en grande conversation avec Indra quand elles virent Octavia, Lincoln et Ryder arrivaient.

 **Ryder :** Commandant, on a un problème !

 **Lexa :** que se passe-t-il ? Où est Clarke ?

 **Octavia :** elle s'est faite enlever.

 **Lincoln :** nous avons retrouvé son épée ainsi que du sang plus loin dans la forêt.

 **Lexa :** Oh mon Dieu ! Clarke !

 **Indra :** Heda ! Quels sont vos ordres ?

 **Lexa :** prépare une armée ! On part en guerre !

 **Octavia :** mais contre qui ? On ne sait pas qui la enlevait.

 **Lexa :** si, c'est l'œuvre de la reine Nia d'Azgeda. C'est comme ça qu'elle procède habituellement. C'est elle qui détient Clarke.

Indra partit pour préparer ces guerriers avec Ryder alors qu'Octavia et Lincoln restèrent avec la commandante.

 **Lincoln :** Heda, que faisons-nous ?

 **Lexa :** Octavia et toi vous allez à Arcadia prévenir Abby et les autres. Tous ceux qui veulent nous aider feront partie de l'armée contre Azgeda.

 **Octavia :** mais ça va nous retarder de faire un détour par Arcadia.

 **Lexa :** c'est pour cette raison qu'Indra et moi, nous vous attendrons à TonDC avec notre armée. C'est entre Arcadia et Polis donc on ne perdra pas de temps et nous mettrons un plan en place à ce moment là.

 **Octavia :** bien Heda ! Nous partons dès maintenant.

Octavia et Lincoln prirent deux chevaux et partirent à Arcadia.

Il leur fallut deux bonnes heures pour y arriver.

Raven les vit arriver et elle se dirigea vers eux.

 **Raven :** Hey ! Vous êtes déjà de retour.

 **Octavia :** convoque tout le monde, on a quelque chose à annoncer.

Raven parti prévenir les autres alors que Lincoln et Octavia allèrent dans la salle du conseil. Un quart d'heure après, Raven revient avec Abby, Kane, Monty, Jasper et Bellamy.

 **Bellamy :** pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ?

 **Octavia :** on a besoin de votre aide.

 **Lincoln :** la reine Nia d'Azgeda a enlevé Clarke.

Abby, choquée, s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva.

 **Octavia :** Heda et Indra vont à TonDC avec une armée de guerrier. Ils nous attendent là bas.

 **Lincoln :** on est venu prendre autant de personne possible pour aider à libérer Clarke.

 **Abby :** mais...vous avez un plan?

 **Octavia :** on verra ça une fois arriver à TonDC avec toute l'armée.

 **Kane :** je vais chercher des hommes pour nous accompagner.

 **Bellamy :** je m'occupe de prendre des armes

 **Abby :** je vais à l'infirmerie pour prendre de quoi soigner les blessures de Clarke ainsi que celles des différents guerriers pendant la guerre.

 **Jasper :** moi et Monty, on va prévenir tous nos amis. Clarke nous à tous sauver à de nombreuses reprises, à nous de la sauver maintenant.

 **Raven :** je vais chercher mon matériel.

 **Octavia :** d'accord, on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure à l'entrer du camp et on partira pour TonDC.

 _Salut tout le monde, ceci est ma première histoire donc soyez indulgent ;)._

 _désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe._

 _J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Le 100 ForEver._


	2. 2e Chapitre - le sauvetage

2e Chapitre

* * *

De son cote, Clarke n'en pouvait plus, elle avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, la lèvre éclate, l'épaule déboîtée, plusieurs cotes cassées et d'autres fêlées ainsi qu'une vingtaine de coupure sur tout le corps. Elle était en sueur et à demi-consciente mais elle ne lâcher rien, elle était persuadée que Lexa viendrait la sauver.

 **Nia :** bon Clarke ! Ça fait six heures qu'on te torture, tu as forcément des choses à me dire maintenant.

 **Clarke :** Lexa viendra me sauver et elle vous tuera espèce de psychopathe.

 **Nia :** mais tu mourras bien avant.

 **Clarke :** peut-être mais je ne la trahirai pas.

 **Nia :** comme tu voudras. On va passer aux choses sérieuses pour que tu parles.

La reine Nia part pour revenir cinq minutes après avec deux matraques électriques qu'elle donna à deux de ses fidèles guerriers.

 **Nia :** maintenant, soit tu me parles, soit j'ordonne à mes guerriers de t'électrocuter.

 **Clarke :** si tu crois me faire peur alors tu ne me connais pas du tout.

 **Nia :** comme tu voudras Wenheda !

La reine fit signe à ses deux guerriers qui s'avancèrent vers Clarke et commencèrent à l'électrocuter.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Octavia et toutes les personnes d'Arcadia venus pour aider arrivèrent à TonDC. Octavia, Lincoln, Abby, Kane, Raven et Bellamy allèrent rejoindre Indra, Lexa et ses lieutenants pour établir un plan.

 **Lexa :** maintenant que vous êtes là, on peut mettre en place un plan pour sauver Clarke.

 **Bellamy :** Jasper et Monty peuvent fabriquer une bombe pour faire sauter la porte.

 **Indra :** une fois la porte sautée, moi et mes guerriers nous pouvons y aller en éclaireur pour éliminer les plus de guerriers d'Azgeda possible.

 **Kane :** je viendrai avec vous avec mes hommes.

 **Lexa :** pendant que vous les occupez à l'avant du château, moi, Abby, Bellamy et Ryder nous feront le tour et nous rentrerons par la porte arrière pour trouver Clarke.

 **Raven :** je peux fabriquer une radio et trouver leur fréquence, avec un peu de chance, on pourra entendre ce qu'il se passe et on pourra savoir à quel étage se situe Clarke.

 **Lexa :** mets-toi au boulot maintenant. Ryder, va prévenir notre armée qu'ils se tiennent prêts à partir. Une fois que Raven, Jasper et Monty auront fini, nous partirons vers Azgeda.

 **Ryder:** Sha Heda!

 **Octavia :** je viendrai en éclaireur avec toi Indra.

 **Bellamy :** hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

 **Octavia :** il s'agit de ma meilleure amie Bellamy et je suis également le second d'Indra, c'est mon devoir.

 **Lincoln :** je serai là pour couvrir ses arrières.

 **Lexa :** Indra, Octavia, Lincoln et Kane, allez prévenir vos guerriers, vous dirigerez la première équipe en éclaireur. Moi, Abby, Bellamy et Ryder nous serons dans la seconde équipe pour le sauvetage de Clarke.

Deux heures plus tard, Raven, Jasper et Monty arrivèrent dans la salle.

 **Raven :** commandante, la radio est prête.

 **Monty :** notre bombe également.

 **Lexa :** bien, preparez-vous, nous partons.

Une fois sorti, Lexa prit ces épées qu'elle mit dans son dos et chuchota plus pour elle-meme _"t'inquiète pas Clarke, je viens te chercher"_ , elle souffla un grand coup et sortit de la tente. Tout le monde attendait le discours de leur Heda, quand ils la virent arriver, le silence retomba dans la forêt.

 **Lexa :** aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Polis et Arcadia sont réunis pour faire tomber la Nation des Glaces et sauver Clarke. Elle est le leader d'un peuple et la Wenheda d'un autre. La reine Nia nous à déclarer la guerre et elle va l'avoir. Jus Drain, Jus Daun _(le sang appele le sang)_.

Tous les guerriers acclamaient leur Heda, on entendait les tambours de guerre dans la forêt ainsi que l'effervescence des guerriers. Clarke avait gagné le respect de tous les guerriers et ils étaient prêts à mourir pour leur Heda et leur Wenheda. Ils se mirent tous en route vers Azgeda.

Après cinq heures de marche, ils arrivèrent près d'Azgeda.

 **Lexa :** Raven, c'est à toi de jouer.

Raven sorti sa radio et au bout d'une demi-heure de manipulations en tous genres, des grésillements se firent entendre puis des voix et soudain un hurlement serra le coeur de la commandante qui reconnaissait ce cri, c'était celui de Clarke.

 **Clarke:** AHHHAHHHAHHH

 **Nia :** tu es prête à parler maintenant ? Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur la commandante.

 **Clarke :** je sais qu'elle va me sauver et qu'elle va vous tuer vous et vos guerriers. Je sais aussi que vous êtes une lâche. C'est vos guerriers qui font tous le salent boulot, vous vous ne faites rien. Vous ne serez jamais Heda parce que vous êtes une LACHE.

Le dernier mot venait d'être crié dans un hurlement de douleur au moment où la reine Nia frappa Clarke de toutes ses forces au niveau de sa jambe gauche.

Octavia et Raven se mirent à paniquer en entendant le craquement de la jambe de Clarke à travers la radio.

 **Octavia :** on doit se dépêcher, elle ne va plus tenir longtemps.

 **Abby :** j'ai écouté sa respiration, elle a du mal à respirer, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, on va la perdre si on attend trop longtemps.

 **Lexa :** Jasper, Monty, faites moi explosaient cette porte.

 **Jasper :** oui commandant.

 **Lexa :** Raven, tu as pu savoir à quel étage était Clarke ?

 **Raven :** il y a une fréquence différente par étage, Clarke est au quatrième étage.

 **Lexa :** Indra, Kane, prenez vos hommes et mettez-vous en place.

 **Indra:** Sha Heda!

 **Lexa :** Abby, Bellamy, Ryder, nous ont fait le tour, grâce à l'explosion la porte de derrière se désactivera et on pourra rentrer sans problème.

L'explosion venait d'avoir lieu et Octavia, Lincoln, Kane, Indra et ses guerriers s'élancèrent avec prudence dans le château et se mirent à tuer toutes les personnes sur leur chemin.

De leur cote, Lexa, Abby, Bellamy et Ryder rentrèrent par l'arrière du château. Peu de garde y était, ils étaient tous occuper à l'avant du château. Seuls cinq gardes leur barrer le chemin. Lexa trancha la gorge du premier et enfonça sa seconde épée dans le coeur du second garde. Bellamy en abattit deux d'une balle dans la tête et Ryder brisa la nuque du dernier. Abby eut un haut-le-coeur en voyant les cinq cadavres au sol. Les natifs étaient sans pitié. Ils arrivèrent en bas d'un escalier et commencèrent à monter prudemment jusqu'au quatrième étage.

Clarke n'en pouvait plus, elle avait plusieurs os casses et avait tellement de coupure sur le corps qu'on ne voyait presque plus sa peau. Elle avait également une entaille partant de l'oeil gauche jusqu'en bas de sa joue.

 **Clarke :** je vous avais dit qu'elle viendrait me sauver.

 **Nia :** la ferme.

 **Clarke :** vous avez peur.

 **Nia :** je t'ai dit de te taire, je réfléchis.

 **Clarke :** elle va vous tuer pour ce que vous m'avez fait.

 **Nia :** peut-être mais avant je vais te tuer devant elle, je vais lui enlever tout ce qu'elle aime et celle qu'elle aime c'est toi.

 **Clarke :** je vous laisserai pas faire. Vous êtes complètement folle !

 **Nia :** tu ne peux rien me faire, tu es attacher et tu ne tiendrais même pas debout.

 **Clarke :** je n'ai pas peur de mourir mais est-ce que vous pouvez en dire autant.

 **Nia :** je ne vais pas mourir.

 **Lexa :** si tu vas mourir Nia. Pour m'avoir pris Costia et pour avoir torturé Clarke. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

Lexa venait d'arriver suivit de Bellamy, Abby et Ryder.

 **Nia :** Lexa ! Quel plaisir de te revoir. Tu arrives à temps pour voir la femme que tu aimes mourir sous tes yeux.

Bellamy ne pouvait pas tirer, Nia se protégeait en ce mettant derrière le corps de Clarke. Tirer mettra la vie de Clarke en danger.

 **Lexa :** je ne te laisserai pas la tuer. Je ne te laisserai pas me l'enlever elle aussi.

Nia leva son épée et l'abattit sur Clarke ...

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Voila mon deuxième chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

The 100ForEver.


	3. 3e Chapitre - Vivre ou Mourir

3e Chapitre

* * *

Nia leva son épée et l'abattit sur Clarke... mais cette dernière jeta sa tete violemment en arrière brisant ainsi le nez de Nia qui sous le coup de la surprise recula, ce qui permit à Lexa de se jeter sur Nia. Un combat acharné commençait entre Lexa et Nia. Pendant ce temps, Abby et Bellamy coururent vers Clarke pour la détacher tandis que Ryder surveiller la porte d'entree. Nia avait récupéré son épée et l'abattit sur Lexa qui para le coup à l'aide de sa seconde épée. Elle quitta l'emprise de Nia grâce à un excellent jeu de jambes. Ryder voulut intervenir pour protéger son Heda mais Lexa ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

 **Lexa :** Hod op Ryder ! Ai bage ! Ai gonplei ! _(Stop Ryder ! Mon ennemi ! Mon combat !)_

 **Ryder :** Sha Heda !

Lexa et Nia se firent face. Le combat était engagé et seules l'une des deux s'en sortira. Les épées s'entrechoquaient, Nia se prit un violent coup au niveau de la tempe alors que Lexa avait était blessée au bras. Au bout de cinq minutes de combat acharnait, Lexa désarma Nia et lui brisa le bras, elle lui assomma un coup au niveau de la cheville qui fit tomber la reine à genoux. La reine amorça un mouvement pour récupérer son épée mais Lexa ne lui en laissa pas le temps en lui tranchant la main sous son hurlement de douleur. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire _"tu vas mourir pour m'avoir arraché Costia et pour avoir voulu faire la même chose à Clarke"_. Au moment où Lexa s'apprêta à abattre Nia, Clarke prit la parole.

 **Clarke :** teik ai frag em op ! _(Laisse-moi la tuée !)_

Lexa la regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer.

Lexa tendit son épée à Clarke qui la prit. Elle regarda à son tour Nia dans les yeux avant de lui dire.

 **Clarke :** jus drein, jus daun ! Yu gonplei ste odon ! _(Le sang appelle le sang ! Ton combat est terminé !)_

Puis, elle abattit lentement son épée dans le coeur de la reine Nia.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le corps sans vie sur le sol puis se retourna et sauta dans les bras de Lexa. Elle la serra dans ses bras avec le peu de force qui lui resta. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Clarke se recula, regarda Lexa dans les yeux et se pencha pour lui donnait un baiser que toutes les deux attendaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Elles se séparèrent par manque d'air.

 **Lexa :** j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis inquiété. Je supporterai pas de te perdre. Je t'aime tellement Clarke.

 **Clarke :** je savais que tu viendras me sauver, j'en ai jamais douté. Tu vas devoir me supporter encore un bout de temps parce que je ne compte pas te quitter. Je t'aime aussi Lexa.

Clarke commença à perdre conscience petit à petit.

 **Clarke :** Lexa, je ne me sens pas b...

Clarke perdit connaissance et Lexa eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

 **Abby :** je dois la soigner maintenant. On peut plus attendre.

 **Lexa :** sortons d'ici.

Lexa prit Clarke dans ses bras et suivait les autres vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, tout le monde attendait leur Heda et leur Wenheda.

Indra et son groupe avaient tué tous les guerriers d'Azgeda.

La Nation des Glaces était tombée avec leur reine Nia.

Octavia et Raven coururent vers Clarke mais Abby prit sa fille et l'emmena dans la tente qui avait été monter par plusieurs guerriers pour soigner les blessés.

 **Abby :** vite, j'ai besoin d'aide, on la perd, elle ne respire plus.

Nyko et plusieurs guérisseurs coururent pour venir en aide à Abby.

Abby s'acharna pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le coeur de Clarke batte à nouveau. Toutes les personnes de la pièce soufflèrent de soulagement.

À l'extérieur, ses amis attendaient avec Lexa d'avoir des nouvelles de Clarke.

 **Octavia :** et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ?

 **Lincoln :** elle va s'en sortir O'.

 **Raven :** et si elle ne se réveille pas ?

 **Bellamy :** elle va se réveiller, elle doit se réveiller.

 **Monty :** vous n'en savez rien.

 **Jasper :** elle ne peut pas mourir, elle n'a pas le droit, on a besoin d'elle.

 **Lexa :** Clarke est forte, elle ne mourra pas.

 **Indra :** cette fille est trop têtue pour mourir, elle est courageuse, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un avec autant de courage.

 **Octavia :** oui mais si ...

 **Lexa :** daun ste pleni Oktavia! _(Ça suffit Octavia!)_. On sait que tu t'inquiètes pour Clarke mais on est tous inquiets, je suis inquiète, alors maintenant shof op! _(Tais-toi!)._

Octavia comprit qu'elle inquiétait tout le monde alors elle se réfugia dans les bras de Lincoln et attendit avec ses amis d'avoir des nouvelles de Clarke.

Presque tous les guerriers de Polis étaient rentré avec les blessés et les morts pour leur faire hommage, de même pour ceux d'Arcadia. Ils ne restaient que Lexa, Indra, Ryder, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Kane, Clarke, Abby et quatre guérisseurs dont Nyko.

Au bout de plusieurs heures d'attente, Abby sortit et se dirigea vers le petit groupe dont la plupart c'était assoupi. En voyant Abby, Lexa réveilla tout le monde et ils se mirent tous debout en voyant Abby arriver.

 **Octavia :** comment elle va ?

 **Raven :** elle va s'en sortir ?

 **Lexa :** vous avez pu soigner toutes ses blessures ?

 **Bellamy :** elle respire mieux ?

 **Jasper :** elle est hors de danger ?

 **Abby :** stop ! Maintenant vous allez tous vous taire et me laisser en placer une. Elle va un peu mieux, elle va s'en sortir et elle respire de nouveau correctement. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque qui a duré plusieurs minutes mais son coeur est reparti. J'ai pu soigner son arcade sourcilière et sa lèvre et elle gardera une cicatrice au niveau de son oeil. J'ai remis son épaule en place et on a soigné ses coupures sur son corps grâce à l'expérience de Nyko. Ça prendra du temps à cicatriser. De même pour ces côtes qui la feront souffrir un bon bout de temps. On a remis l'os de sa jambe en place mais elle ne pourra pas marcher pour au moins les deux prochains mois. Elle est sous sédatif, elle dort, on va pouvoir rentrer à Polis. Nyko a fabriquer une civière pour qu'on puisse l'emmener jusqu'a Polis.

Tous approuvèrent encore choquée de savoir toutes les blessures que Nia avait infligées à Clarke.

Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient tous partis. Bellamy, Lincoln, Ryder et Kane portaient la civière sur laquelle reposait Clarke.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas faire de pose pour arriver le plus vite possible à Polis.

Au bout de sept heures de marche, ils arrivèrent à Polis. Clarke qui s'était réveillé deux heures auparavant, discuter joyeusement avec Octavia et Raven comme si rien ne s'était passé. En arrivant à Polis, Clarke demanda à ce qu'on le mette dans la chambre de Lexa plutôt qu'à l'infirmerie. De ce fait, ses amis dormiront dans sa maison. Octavia et Raven ne voulurent pas lâcher Clarke, cette dernière du leur promettre de passer la journée du lendemain avec elles.

Une fois tous rentrer chez eux, Clarke demanda à Lexa de venir dormir avec elle, Lexa accepta automatiquement avec joie. Une fois sous les draps, Clarke se blottit dans les bras de Lexa en faisant abstraction de la douleur, sa tête blottit dans le creux de son coup. Lexa caressa les cheveux de Clarke d'une main et son bras de l'autre.

Lexa embrassa tendrement Clarke sur le front.

 **Lexa :** comment tu te sens ?

 **Clarke :** mes côtes me font un mal de chien tout comme ma jambe mais je suis en vie et on est ensemble donc je suis heureuse.

 **Lexa :** je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser aller seule dans la forêt. Je m'en veux tellement.

 **Clarke :** ce n'est pas de ta faute et de toute façon, je n'aurai pas accepté d'avoir des gardes avec moi et tu le sais.

 **Lexa :** mais tu aurais pu mourir Clarke.

 **Clarke :** je suis la maintenant, et je savais que tu me sauverais.

 **Lexa :** je te protégerai toujours Clarke, je peux pas vivre sans toi.

 **Clarke :** moi non plus Lexa, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi mais on ne risque plus rien. Il n'y a plus les hommes des montagnes, ni la nation des glaces. Il n'y a que toi et moi.

 **Lexa :** ensemble pour toujours et à jamais.

 **Clarke :** Ai Hod Yu In, Leska Kom Trikru. _(Je t'aime, Lexa du peuple des arbres)._

 **Lexa :** Ai Hod Yu In, Clarke Kom Skaikru. _(Je t'aime, Clarke du peuple du ciel)._ Ai Sonraun Laik Yu Sonraun.

En voyant le regard d'incompréhension sur le visage de Clarke, Lexa précisa.

 **Lexa :** ma vie est ta vie.

 **Clarke sourit et répondit :** Ai Sonraun Laik Yu Sonraun.

Clarke leva ensuite la tête et se pencha sur Lexa pour l'embrassait avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Un baiser à la fois doux, passionné, tendre et amoureux. Lexa approfondit le baiser en saisissant Clarke par la nuque d'une main alors que la seconde était posée tendrement sur sa joue. Le baiser devient très vite passionné et elles se séparent à bout de souffle. Clarke embrassa de nouveau Lexa. Après plusieurs minutes de câlin entre les deux jeunes femmes, Clarke se recoucha dans les bras de Lexa. Elles s'endormirent sereinement avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elles étaient enfin ensemble et heureuses.

* * *

 _Salut, voici mon troisième chapitre, le prochain sera l'épilogue._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre._

 _N'hésitez pas a me donnez votre avis, ça m'intéresse._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _The 100ForEver._


	4. 4e Chapitre - Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Clarke s'était fait enlever et torturer par la reine Nia. À présent, elle allait beaucoup mieux, ces blessures avaient cicatrisé et elle parvenait à marcher un peu toute seule sans béquilles, encore deux petites semaines et elle marcherait de nouveau normalement.

Clarke et Lexa étaient vraiment heureuses ensemble, le calme était revenue à Polis. Lexa avait demandé Clarke en mariage, ce que cette dernière avait accepté avec joie. Les préparatifs avaient déjà commencé et tous les villageois étaient très heureux de cette union. Leur Heda et leur Wenheda allaient s'unir pour toujours. Ce mariage allait être le premier de l'histoire entre une trikru et une skaikru. Raven et Octavia allait être les demoiselles d'honneur, ce qui les remplissait de joie.

Octavia et Lincoln étaient venus vivre à Polis. Lincoln n'était plus considéré comme un traitre et avait repris sa place de guerrier sous les ordres d'Indra et Octavia était de nouveau reconnue comme étant le second d'Indra.

Raven et Bellamy étaient également venu y vivre. Bellamy était devenu un excellent guerrier et avait été très vite intégrer parmi les autres guerriers qu'ils initier à leur culture. Il avait également trouvé l'amour auprès d'une guérisseuse native du nom de Noria. Raven quant à elle, apprenait aux natifs intéresser comment fabriquer des bombes, des radios ou différentes choses pouvant leur servir. Elle était une mécanicienne très reconnue et admirer pour toutes ces connaissances à Polis et elle s'y sentait à sa place.

En voyant leur petit groupe partir vivre à Polis avec Clarke, Jasper et Monty décidèrent de venir y vivre également. Le premier était un excellent chimiste qui aimer montrer son savoir faire aux villageois alors que le second était un ingénieur hors pair qui aimait fabriquer des choses utiles pour aider les villageois et artisans. Le duo était très apprécié, les villageois les avaient surnommés _**"le duo de choc"**_. Leurs pitreries amusaient beaucoup la ville pourtant calme avant leur arriver.

Quant à Abby et Kane, ils venaient régulièrement voir Clarke et les autres. Kane ayant d'ailleurs enfin avoué ses sentiments pour Abby. Le nouveau couple était très heureux et Clarke ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme beau-père que Kane. Elle voyait de nouveau sa mère épanouie dans les bras de Marcus.

Clarke était surement la personne la plus heureuse. Ces deux meilleures amis vivaient maintenant près d'elle. Elles étaient d'ailleurs surnommées _**"le trio de choc"**_ que ce soit par les villageois ou même par les guerriers de Polis. Celui qu'elle considère comme un frère, Bellamy, était plus que présent pour elle et leur lien c'était renforcer. Quant à ses trois plus fidèles amis, Jasper, Monty et Lincoln étaient également près d'elle. Elle voyait régulièrement sa mère et c'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui allait célébrer son mariage avec l'amour de sa vie. Et pour finir, elle avait Lexa à ses côtés, celle qui allait devenir sa femme aux yeux de tous.

La vie s'était montrée dure avec Clarke et elle n'avait pas fini de l'épargner mais elle se relèverait toujours grâce à sa fiancée, ses amis et sa famille.

* * *

Salut tout le monde.

Voilà la fin de ma petite histoire.

Je suis en train d'écrire une histoire plus approfondie.

J'espère que mon histoire vous aura quand même plu.

N'hésitez a me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis, ça me fera plaisir.

À plus tard les amis.

The 100ForEver.


End file.
